Sweet Insanity
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: [GaaxIno,ShikaxIno,SakuxLee] Ino's a lucky girl. She's in a happy relationship, and in love... with two guys! Both Gaara and Shikamaru want to win her heart. Which one will she choose?
1. One

A/N Ok, this is my third fic, and I promise I'll update on the others soon. Until then, I hope you guys will like this one. I got bored and decided to write another InoxGaa fic for all of you fans of the pairing. Like myself. It satisfies me enough, and usually I don't like any of my work after I read over it. But, just in case, I'm sorry if it's a piece of crap.

-

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ino shouted, "To THE LEFT! Do I have to do EVERYTHING myself?" She stormed over to where Shikamaru was putting a picture up on the wall. "Now it's crooked!"

"The first day of living together and you're already going crazy. Whatever. You do it since you're so perfect." He laid the picture on the table, staring at it for a second.  
He was with Ino, it was they're first date.

He thought that he had never seen a more beautiful smile than hers, and this one was the best. Just then, he wasn't being sarcastic, she WAS perfect.  
"I don't know why you're so incapable of doing simple things like this." She mumbled, walking towards him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist, kissing her deeply. She started to pull away, but then gave in to him. They moved to the couch, and she playfully pulled him down on the cushions.

Then, a knock on the door.

She got up and opened it, and was surprised to see Sakura and Lee standing in the doorframe. "Hi Ino! We wanted to come by and see if you needed anything." She smiled.

"Well, Shikamaru IS pretty helpless when it comes to interior decorating." Ino giggled.

"Yeah, I know how that goes, Lee was just saying he wanted to paint our bathroom green. I wanted red or orange, but he insisted that since I got to have control over everything else, he gets the bathroom at least. Men." Ino nodded in agreement.

"She is responsible for our bedroom being pink. I don't mind of course." Lee said, as Sakura glared at him, "But I would have liked to have a say in it."

"Yeah, we'll never get anything done because we can't agree on anything. I just let her have it her way. She's very controlling." Shikamaru teased, standing behind Ino and slipping his arm around her waist.

She giggled, "Why don't you and Lee just go somewhere and leave this to us?" She suggested, pulling Sakura in.

"Alright then, come on." Shikamaru left.

"Yes, great idea Ino! We could a have a training session!" Lee shouted enthusiastically, following him.  
-  
"Guess what?" Sakura asked, placing a bouquet of flowers in a vase.

"I don't know. What?" Ino sat down on the floor.

"I heard that the Kazekage was back in Konoha, signing another peace treaty."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, "We haven't seen the sand shinobi in a while."

"Yeah..." Ino thought about the Kazekage and a shiver went down her spine. His cold expressionless eyes lingered in her mind.

"Where do you think this should go?" Sakura's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at her holding up the picture.

"Um... just put it on that wall over there." Ino pointed at the wall above the fireplace,

"So, when do you think they'll be back?" She asked.

"Who knows, they're guys, they could be out all night. We should just let them have their time to themselves."

"Has he proposed to you yet?"

"What?" Sakura caught her offgaurd with that one.

"Has Shikamaru proposed to you yet?" She smirked at her.

"No... what about you?" Ino sighed.

"Nope. I wish Lee would though. We've been dating for like 3 months, and I'm just sooooo impatient!"

"Yeah, me too." She agreed, "Well, anyway, thanks Sakura, I couldn't have gotten this far without you." Ino hugged her.

"No problem, and if you need anymore help, just call ok?" Sakura smiled, and walked towards the door, "Oh, and if Lee comes by, tell him that I'm waiting for him at home."

"Sure." When Sakura left, Ino sat alone in the middle of the rug, sorting out different colored paint strips, but she couldn't concentrate on something as tedious as thinking about what color her living room should be.

Her mind wandering back to the sand shinobi. 'I need some air.' She thought.

She went outside, and took a deep breath. The air was a little colder than she had expected, "It's too cold for wearing this." She said to herself, crossing her arms over the white tank top she had on and staring down at her shivering body.

She walked down the dark streets, the lights cast eerie shadows around her. They made her think of Shikamaru again. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning, and the smell was so inviting.

When she looked up, she realized she was in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. She went in.

"Water please." She was ignoring her hunger, because she was on another diet. She was the only one there, and it was getting dark.

'At least it's warm in here.' She thought.

The smell of the ramen cooking made her mouth water. "You sure you don't want anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She sat there for a couple of more minutes, enjoying the heat, a break from the cold wind.

"And what would you like sir?" She heard someone come in.

"Chicken." An emotionless, familiar voice, said behind her.

"…Kazekage?" She turned around slowly, and saw Gaara.

He sat down beside her, "Ino." He took a sip of tea the waitress handed him.

"Why… are you here?"

There was a minute of silence, a bowl of ramen was put in front of him. He grabbed some chopsticks and broke them apart, taking a bite of his food before answering. "I was hungry."

She straightened out her white pencil skirt over her knees. An anxious habit she developed recently. She stiffened as he looked at her.

"You're trembling." He observed.

"Um… yeah, it's kind of cold tonight." Silence.

"Why are you so nervous?"

She smiled at him awkwardly, "No… reason." The truth was, it was him... his presence. He was the only one they could make her feel like this. Timid, and afraid.

"Here," He took off the white jacket he was wearing and held it out to her. She stared at it for a second, not knowing what to do with it, then she grabbed it and draped it over her shoulders. It was warm, from his body heat. The material was soft, like flower petals on her skin.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded, eating another mouthful. When he was finished, he stood up and left some money on the table. "Do you need a walk home?" He asked.

"Well… I don't know." If Shikamaru were there, what would he think? But, it would be rude to refuse the Kazekage, she didn't want to be ungrateful. She was scared to be.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, walking away, his back turned to her.

She nodded and ran up beside him.


	2. Two

(A/N Chapter 2! I'm so proud of myself. I didn't think I'd have time to write it, what with school and homework and stuff, BUT... here it is! Yay! You'll notice at the end is a limerick I wrote. it has nothing to do with the story though My ELA teacher made us write a limerick in class, and this is what I did. She said to make them funny and they had to be about someone in our class. Or the whole class in general. The last 2 lines just kind of popped into my mind when I wrote the first 3. kind of like some of the stories I write Completely off topic, but I just felt like publishing it. Needless to say, I got a 100.)

* * *

They walked in silence all the way. Ino could feel his eyes on her as she watched the ground. "Thank you for... escorting me, but you really didn't have to." She said, when they were standing outside of her door.

Gaara reached down hesitantly at first, then kissed her cheek, "Of course." She stared at him in shock while he walked away, leaving her alone on her doorstep. It took a moment before she gained control back over her body, and walked in.

She looked around for the light switch, blindly sliding her hand up and down the wall, until it flicked on. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw Shikamaru stretched out on the couch asleep. 'No doubt waiting for me to get home.' She thought with a pang of guilt in her stomach.

Then, she remembered she still had on Gaara's jacket. She was going to have to give it back to him sooner or later, but if she were to see him again, what would happen then? She dropped it in a chair and went over to Shikamaru.

She stood over him, shaking him lightly.

"H-huh?" He asked sleepily, wiping his eyes. He stared up at Ino on top of him.

"It's just me." She smiled down at him. He put his arms around her as she sat on his stomach. She bent down and kissed his lips lightly.

"Where have you been?" He smiled back.

Ino slid off of him and snuggled in between his body and the cushion. He pulled her in close, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, you know," She giggled nervously, "here and there."

"Sounds like a waste of time to me." He sighed.

"Well, where were YOU?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Here, there." They kissed again, deeper this time, and he slid his hand under her shirt, rubbing her back. Soon, after he fell asleep, she got up carefully and went to thier bedroom. She slipped under the sheets and buried her head in a feather pillow. It took her a couple of minutes to doze off, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.  
-

Ino opened one blue eye, the sun streaming through the thin curtains and casting it's rays in ribbons across the room. She sat up, pushing the covers off of her slinder figure. She went into the conjoining bathroom and got a shower. Then, she wrapped herself in a towel and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

As she poured a glass of orange juice, she looked over at Shikamaru. He was snoring with his head buried into the cushion he had used as a pillow. After she was finished, she went back up stairs and dried her hair. 'Now, what am I going to wear?' She wondered, 'Why do I have to be so picky?'

Finally, she decided on a pair of jeans and a purple tube top. For some reason, she couldn't get the Kazekage out of her mind. When she was going out the door, she saw his soft white jacket lying in the chair. She paused, then grabbed it and walked out.  
-

'He's got to be here. I know he is.' She said to herself walking to Hokage Tower. She walked up a flight of stairs before hearing his voice coming out of one of the rooms. He was talking to the fifth hokage, Tsunade. "Yes, I know." He said, and she could here the faint noise of a pen scratching on a piece of paper.

"Good, and I hope you also know this won't be a hinderance in any way." Tsunade said.

She assumed that he nodded at this statement. Then, the doorknob turned and she quickly started walking away as it opened.

"You were eavesdropping." He said.

"I'm sorry... I just came to give this back." She held out his jacket to him.

"You can keep it."

She glanced at him for a second, then draped it over her arm, "Are you going to be much longer here?" She didn't mean to ask, but it slipped out. He looked at her questioningly, "Well, I just... meant... never mind. I'm sorry. I'm usually never like this." She explained, staring at the floor. When, she lifted her head, he was walking away from her. "Wait!" She cried, running after him.

She finally caught up with him outside. "What is it now?" He didn't look at her.

"Last night..." She stopped, touching his arm lightly. Everything seemed to be frozen in time. He turned his head to stare into her determined blue eyes.

"Ino..." He whispered. She let go of him and took a step back.

"I- I'm going out with Shikamaru." She said quickly, holding tightly to the jacket.

He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her, caressing her body. She layed her head on his shoulder, knowing she shouldn't. Though, it felt natural like flowers blooming in the spring. Suddenly, it started to rain, but she didn't care. He held her close, and she was lost in his warm embrace, rain pouring from the sky.

* * *

My B/F's are the greatest ever  
They know how to make me feel better  
Whenever I'm sad  
They can help me get glad  
And I don't mean the trashbags either 


	3. Three

A/N Ok, chapter #3 (do I have a knack to point out the obvious or what?) I wrote this one while listening to Kesenai Tsumi on Windows Media Player. (It was slowed down.) It sounded cool though, like maybe she drank a little too much sake and the musicians were drunk and everything while they tried to play. Real hillarious. By the way, I'm writing another story and as always, time is of the essence, either that or I'm just too lazy to write on one story or the other. I'm wondering if maybe I should do a ShikaxIno, cuz this is kind of putting me in the mood for one. ANYway, I've been wanting to do another Inuyasha one too, but I don't know what pairing I should put in it. If you have any ideas, just leave it in a review or something. Now, ON to the story! --

-

"Gaara, let go of me." He still had Ino pulled close against his chest, "Please."

Finally, he released her. She smiled up at him, "I'm through here." He grabbed her hand and they walked side by side in the rain.

"Um... where are we going?" She asked, moving closer.

"To dry off." They walked in silence, Ino laid her head on his arm, he reached down and kissing her cheek.

"I... have to be home in a minute." She said, quietly.

"I know."

"...Shikamaru." She almost whispered.

He paused, finally finding something to say, "I don't like sharing you." He answered in that familiar hollow voice, "When you go to bed with him at night, I hate watching him hold you in your sleep when you don't realize it. I hate that he kisses you before he drifts off again. All that I can do is watch. It's maddening."

"I'm sorry." She appologized quietly. He stopped, and lifted her chin up to look at him. He kissed her lips, then put his hand softly to her cheek.

"It isn't your fault."

She smiled, giggling, taking the intensity off of the moment "Wait! You spy on me?" She laughed, running ahead and pulling him along.

"I get very bored at night."

She shook her head. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy before?"

"Yes, your just not entitled to it." She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face, but then he went back to his regular emotionlessness.

He lead her to a stop at the door of his apartment. "I-I'm not sure about this." She stammered.

"You're worried about the slacker aren't you?"

She looked away, "I think... maybe I should go."

"At least put on the jacket." He said, opening the door and walking in.

She nodded, throwing it over her shoulders, "Will I see you tommorrow?"

"Yes. Whenever you want." She smiled, and with sad eyes, he watched her leave.  
-

"I'm home!" She cried, closing the door. She walked up to the bedroom, soaked. Her feet squeaked as she walked across the floor. She went into the bathroom and yanked a towel from the pile on the floor beside the shower. Then, she stripped off her wet clothes, drying off with the towel.

Her blond her hanging over her shoulders. "Shikamaru?" She called out, pulling on her light purple p.j. pants on and a lacy black bra. She went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water and doing some paperwork. "Need any help?" She asked, walking up beside him and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Then, he looked over at her, "Where have you been all day? Your dripping wet."

"I was outside of course." She sat on a stool beside him, looking out of the window, "At least it isn't raining anymore." She observed.

He nodded, distracted by his work, "I'm going on a mission with Kiba and Anko. Otogakure, and all. I'll be gone for a couple of days." He sighed.

She kissed his cheek, and frowned, "I'll miss you."

"There's something I wanted to ask before I left."

'Here it goes.' He thought, "Ino, I love you more than anything or anyone," He grabbed her hands and kissed her back, "I want you to marry me."

She couldn't speak and she felt tears in her eyes. "I-I..." She didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry." She began in a low voice, the tears spilling over, "But I can't." She ran outside, leaving a suprised Shikamaru behind her.  
-

Gaara put a pillow over his head, laying on the couch. He couldn't go to sleep, even without Shukaku inside him, but he could at least try to relax.

KnockKnock.

He threw the pillow on the floor and stood up, slowly walking towards the door. He worked the deadbolt and swung it open. "Ino?"

"Gaara, I- couldn't... I love you. I couldn't!"

"What are you talking about?" She rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I- didn't know why I felt the way I did around you, but now I know! When he asked me to marry him, the feelings I had for you made sense. I never loved Shikamaru, it was you. Please, say you love me. I need to know." He stroked the damp blonde hair, and kissed her forehead, "Please..."


	4. Four

A/N I left you at quite a cliff hanger with 3, huh? I think I might want to make a sequal to this one later on. But I didn't get a lot of reviews though, so I probably won't. I am kinda sick today, and I really didn't feel like writing, but I didn't want to lay around doing nothing either. (If it's ever happened to you, you know how much of a useless existence it is to lead.) So, hence from the boredom, comes #4. Can I get a OH YEAH?!  
- 

Gaara pulled her up to look at him, "Yes." He answered simply, "That must be what love feels like." He kissed Ino deeply. As she leaned in, she thought she felt him smile a little. But she dimissed it as her imagination again.

He lead her to his room, her feet squeaking on the floor with her every step. "Wait here, I'll get you a towel." He walked down another hallway and into the bathroom. She stood in her wet clothes, examining everything. When he walked back in, he gave the dry towel to her. "You can stay here if you want for tonight, and go back to Suna with me tomorrow. Temari is very- anxious for me to get back." He suggested, as she dried herself off.

She thought for a second. That would mean that she would have to leave her friends and family behind. Mom, dad, Choji, Sakura, Lee. And then, there was Shikamaru. "I'm- not sure." She wrapped up in the damp towel.

He went through his dresser and pulled out a dark red robe and a long white T-shirt. "Here, put this on." She took it from him and went into the bathroom to change.

When she was dressed she layed down on the bed, the big feather comforter consuming her small frame. Gaara put his arm around her, lying beside her. "Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her cheek and didn't reply. When she fell asleep, he got up and sat in the chair just across from the bed, watching over her.  
-

Ino sat up, then stretched a little. Sunlight streaming through gigantic windows. 'Gaara?' She stared at the big wooden door in front of her bed, confused. She suddenly realized that she wasn't in the same apartment bedroom as before.

This room was much bigger, huge. The ceiling was at least 15 feet high and over the bed was a canopy. She had been clutching the blood red satin sheets until her knuckles were white. The low hanging chandelier was like a star glimmering as the sun shone on it.

She slowly stood up, and climbed out of the bed. It was huge too, like three queen beds put together. Her eyes wandered to a box at the foot of it, in silver wrapping. It said 'Ino' on the top. She grabbed it timidly. 'For me?' She wondered.

She opened it, and pulled out a long, flowing, white dress. It was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before. She put it on immediately. The chemise part clung to her figure, but the bottom swept the floor elegantly and gracefully. She admired herself in the full length mirror across the room.

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice asked. She turned her head and saw Gaara, staring at her from the door way.

"Of course!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, "I love it"

"Don't thank me. Temari picked it out. I just told her to buy it." Ino nodded.

"Wh- where are we exactly?" She was still puzzled, but she knew they couldn't be in Konoha.

"You don't know? I'm- sorry about that. We are in Suna"

"Oh." Her reply barely came out as a whisper. Then she exploded, "WHAT?! HOW CAN I JUST WAKE UP AND BE IN SUNA ALL OF A SUDDEN?" She shouted, "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE"

He didn't seem phased by her tantrum, "Because, I thought it would be better for you here"

"DOES MY FAMILY EVEN KNOW THAT I'M GONE? AND WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS?" She couldn't control herself.

"They know. I told them that you wanted to come." He answered in an emotionless voice.  
Tears then started streaming from her eyes. She sank down to the cool marble floor, and cried.

"What is going on in here? Are you on your period or something? First I hear you screaming your head off and now you're crying in the middle of the floor." Temari walked in beside Garra, looking down at Ino.

"N-no. I j- just..." She sobbed, covering her face.

Gaara walked over to her calmly, and picked her up in his arms, "She'll be fine in a couple of days." He said, then put her on her feet, still holding her up with his arm around her waist. Temari rolled her eyes and left. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear, wiping her tears away with one hand.

"I- I'll stay with you." She said, kissing him.

"You'll love it." Gaara kissed back, "I promise."


	5. Five

A/N I feel 90 better! I don't think I'm completely rid of my sickness but I i do /i feel better, more like myself than I have been in 3 weeks. Thank you (anon.) Cheese Maiden for all of your support! Luvs ya! Really, you've helped me a lot. Anyway, I think chap. 5 is going to be the last one. Yup. So, to everyone that's read and reviewed, I thank you lots! (P.S this one is probably going to be a bit shorter than the others. n.n; sorry! And I i am /i reconsidering a sequel! Yay!)

-

After a couple of minutes, Gaara left to get back to his papers. Ino was all alone in her room, to do anything she wanted. There was a big wardrobe full of dresses and kimono's for her. All of which, she guessed Gaara had told Temari to buy just for her. Now, she finally felt like the princess she dreamed she would be. She walked over to the huge window, and looked out over Sunagakure, her new home.

There was sand covering everything. She looked down at some children playing with a ball. They were laughing and smiling. Then, she sat down in a chair in the corner. The walls were an off white color, with dark red trim. She sighed. 'It needs a little brightening up in here. 'Maybe a boquet of white asters and yellow daisys for the bedside table.' She thought. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a light green, off the shoulder kimono. She threw it on and walked out of her room down a long hallway.

"Um... do you know where the Kazekage is?" She asked, one of the sand shinobi. He pointed her to the tall wooden doors at the end of the hallway. She timidly opened one of the double doors, peeking her head in slowly. "G- Gaara? Are you busy? I kind of wanted to ask you about something." She walked all the way in, and closed the door. He motioned for the guards standing beside his desk to leave.

"No, not anymore." She stood in front of him now, smiling nervously.

"I- wanted some flowers for my room."

"Of course. Any flowers you want."

"I was thinking of some asters and daisys. Or violets- and marigolds maybe."

"I'll make a note. From Konoha I assume."

"I- if it's not too much."

"Nothing is too much." She leaned in and kissed him.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Kankurou stepped in. "Lord Kazekage, Gaara, the Lord of the land of Waves

requested a meeting with you."

"Ino..."

"It's ok, I'll just go back to my room." She said, as Kankurou followed her out.

-

Ino flopped down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about everyone in Konoha. 'I'll never see them again.' She sighed, closing her eyes. But as long as she was with Gaara, what did it matter?

"Ino." She sat up immediately, putting her hand on a kunai as someone whispered her name. "Calm down, it's just me." Shikamaru walked out of the shadows.

"Sh- Shikamaru? How? Why?" She stammered, running over and hugging him.

"I came to get you. We're going back to Konoha." He looked at the mixed emotions on her face, "You didn't think I would leave you behind did you? I thought we were supposed to be teammates."

"But I- I don't want to go, Shikamaru. I'm- sorry."

"Sakura's been so worried, not to mention your mom, and Lee was threatening to come and get you by himself if he had to. Even Naruto wanted you to come back."

"They didn't think- that maybe I i did /i want to come here?" She asked under her breath. Even though she knew that wasn't true, she had already started to like it. It was warmer than usual, but there was something about it that she thought was, in itself, beautiful.

"I guess not."

"I'm not going with you, you know." She looked down and took a step back from him.

"I'm taking you to Konoha by force if I have to."

"She said she wanted to stay." An icy voice whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "They- want her back." He smiled, "I want her back."

Sand swirled around Gaara's feet, flaring up and grabbing Shikamaru. Ino ran over to Gaara, putting her arms around his neck. "Please don't hurt him." She said softly.

"Why not?" He laughed. The sand clutched Shikamaru harder, making him cry out in pain.

A silent tear rolled down Ino's face as she stared up at Gaara, "Let him go." Gaara looked at her, then back at Shikamaru, "Please."

He sighed, releasing his grip on the Konoha shinobi. Ino smiled. "Shikamaru, please understand, I can't go back with you. Gaara-" She looked back at him, she couldn't just leave him now.

"Fine. I won't- make you. But- at least consider it, ok?" He breathed, putting his hand to his ribs.

Ino nodded sadly, watching him leave as silently as he showed up. She laid her head on Gaara's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Would you have let me go if I wanted to?" She asked, sniffing.

"You can do what you want." He replied, "l- love you anyway. I'd just be very… sad if you go." He choked out.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." She kissed his cheek, smiling.


End file.
